Obstination
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Suite de Aphrodisiaque et de Vengeance. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne s'agisse vraiment d'un PWP cette fois. Mais lisez tout de même, il se pourrai que la fin vous réserve une petite surprise.


Titre : Obstination

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Rating : M

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

* * *

Remarque : Ceci est la suite de mes précédents One shot appelés « Aphrodisiaque » et « Vengeance ». Je me demande d'ailleurs si je ne vais pas les regrouper... Il s'agissait presque de PWP ; je ne garantis pas que celui ci aura plus de scénario, mais j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant. 

Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de titre pour celui ci, faite le moi savoir si vous en voyez un qui colle mieux.

Merci encore pour vos nombreuse review c'est vraiment trèèèèèès gentil à vous, j'en attends encore pour celui ci :) promis je vous répondrais dés que j'aurais un peu plus de temps libre. Bisou.

* * *

**Obstination**

-« C'était parfait Harry ! » Hermione hocha la tête de haut en bas en signe de contentement et eu un large sourire sous le regard interrogateur de ses deux meilleurs amis.

-« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda le brun incertain de la conduite à tenir. « Tu me fais la tête depuis cinq jours et aujourd'hui tu arrives en disant ça, je dois avouer être un peu perdu. »

La jeune fille ne se départit pas de son sourire et alla serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

-« Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dis au professeur Snape mais en tout cas il nous a rendu nos points. Pas tous bien sûr, mais au moins la moitié. Tu vois qu'il y a du bon à aller s'excuser ! »

Harry écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit ce que venait de dire la préféte et jeta un regard déconcerté à Ron qui le lui rendit. Tout deux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui s'était écartait et les regardait en perdant peu à peu son sourire.

-« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle en voyant leur mine.

-« En faite.. » commença le survivant « Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi il nous a redonné nos points... tu vois je.. Enfin, je.. On n'a pas vraiment discutés quand on été dans son bureau. Enfin si, si on veux... » fit confusément le brun.

-« Je crois que ce que Harry veux dire c'est qu'il a supplié Snape de le baisé quand ils étaient dans son bureau. » résuma le roux.

La brune paru choqué un moment et ouvrit et referma la bouche sans que aucun son n'en sorte avant de lâcher un 'quoi' assez aiguë. Le rouquin se retint de rire mais le regard noir de sa petite amie lui en coupa définitivement l'envie.

-« tu as quoi, Harry ? » re demanda t-elle.

-« Hem.. Bin comme Ron l'a dit. » répondit il. « Mais euh... C'est peut être parce que... euh... »

Harry sentit soudain l'envi de s'enfoncer dans le sol et foudroya son ami du regard lequel haussa simplement les épaules avant de fuir lâchement en direction du dortoir. Hermione quand à elle le regardait d'un air dépité. Elle aussi finit par hausser les épaules et déclara d'un ton las.

-« Enfin, peu importe ce que tu fait de ton temps libre ! Ca nous a au moins permis de rattrapé les points que TU nous à fait perdre. Même si je doute que ce ne soit réellement ta 'prestation' auprès de lui qui l'ai convaincu d'être 'gentil'. »

Harry resta soufflé. Même si il devait avouer être un peu blessé que l'on puisse croire qu'il avait en quelque sorte 'acheté' ses points en couchant avec Snape. La simple pensé que son professeur ai pus envisagé cet état de fait lui était insupportable. Il fallait qu'il mette cette affaire au clair avec lui !

-« Et si on allé manger ? » lança Ron après que son estomac ne ce soit rappelé à lui.

Ce fait eu le mérite de causé un éclat de rire générale et les trois amis se rendirent à la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuné. Une fois encore Harry était au centre des conversation de la table des rouge et or, mais cette fois il était question de savoir ce qu'il avait pus faire pour que Snape lui rende ses points. Les hypothèses les plus farfelus circulaient, et le brun priait pour qu'aucune ne parvienne aux oreilles de son professeur.

-« J'ai entendu dire qu'il l'avait menacé. » Fit un Gryffondor de quatrième année.

-« Moi on m'a dit qu'il l'avait acheté. »

-« Rien à voir ! Moi on m'a dit que... »

Et ainsi de suite. Harry soupira et s'installa. A peine assi que Seamus et Dean le pressèrent de question.

-« Alors tu lui as fait quoi à Snape ? »

-« Allé ! Tu peux nous le dire à nous ! »

Le survivant le prononça pas un mot et remercia silencieusement Hermione et Ron de remettre les autres à leur place. Sitôt son repas avalé il quitta la grande salle et partit en direction du bureau de Snape. Il frappa mais personne ne lui répondit. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle ci était fermé avec dépit il chercha les endroits où le professeur pouvait se trouver et c'est naturellement que ses pas le conduisirent jusqu'à la réserve et la voyant tout aussi fermée que le bureau vers la salle de potion. Il frappa mais seul le silence lui répondit. Déçut il s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'une voix s'éleva de l'intérieur de la pièce.

-« Entrez ! »

Ne croyant pas à sa chance Harry se précipita dans la salle et réprima de justesse un large sourire à la vue de l'ex mangemort assi à son bureau une plume à la main un pot d'encre rouge dans l'autre.

-« Que puis je faire pour vous Potter ? » grinça t-il après qu'il eu levé les yeux de son labeur.

Harry ne su que répondre sur le coup. Il se contenta de regarder l'homme bouger et grater le parchemin avec sa plume comme déconnecté de la réalité.

-« Potter ! »

La voix forte le fit reprendre pied et il s'approcha un peu de l'objet de ses pensées. Il se mordi les lèvres inconsciemment et se tordit un peu les mains d'anxiété avant de pouvoir à nouveau lever les yeux et croisé le regard froid de la terreur des cachots.

-« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos sottises Potter alors dites ce que vous avez à dire et sortez. » asséna l'homme en noir.

-« Merci » fit le brun précipitamment.

Cela paru destabiliser momentanément le professeur mais il se repris bien vite posant sa plume et croisant ses mains sous son menton dardant un regard ironique sur le plus jeune.

-« Et de quoi ? »

-« Pour les points. Merci de nous les avoir rendu. »

Un éclaire de compréhension traversa l'homme et une moue contrariée passa furtivement sur son visage.

-« Je n'y suis pour rien. Dumbledore m'a demandé il y a quatre jours de ne pas pénaliser les pauvres Gryffondor et de leur rendre au moins la moitié des points que je vous avait retiré. Je n'ai fait qu'obéir. A présent si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire sortez, je ne souhaite pas être dérangé plus longtemps. »

-« Alors vous n'avez pas crus que je voulais vous acheter ou quelque chose comme ça ! » fit le survivant heureux malgré lui.

-« J'aurais du ? »

-« Oh non ! Je n'avais aucune idée de ce genre quand je vous ai demandé de ... »

-« De toute manière vous étiez incapable de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. » coupa le plus vieux. « Maintenant déguerpissez ! »

Harry retourna à la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée sans pour autant l'ouvrir. Il fixa ses doigts enroulés autour du morceau de métal un long moment avant de prendre à nouveau la parole arrachant un grognement contrarié au propriétaire des lieux.

-« Vous pensez qu'on pourrais recommencer ? »

-« Jamais Potter, maintenant sortez ! »

-« Mais pourquoi ? »

Un long soupire se fit entendre et Harry se retourna à nouveau pour faire face à l'homme.

-« C'est interdis Potter. Mais je ne doute pas que ce mot ne signifie rien pour vous. »

Harry ne dit rien mais s'approcha du bureau et le contourna toujours silencieux. Severus ne bougea pas et laissa le gamin venir à lui sans rien faire pour l'encourager ou le repousser. Une fois qu'il fut presque assez proche pour se toucher Severus détourna la tête et repris sa plume ignorant délibérément le garçon prés de lui.

-« Je me moque de ce qui est interdis professeur. »

-« Vous vous moquez aussi de ce que je peux vous dire. »

L'aîné tourna à nouveau la tête vers son élève et ne se débâti même pas quand il sentit deux mains lui encadrer le visage. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les lac verts du fils de son ennemis.

-« Reculez avant que je vous jette un sort Potter. » fit il juste avant que les lèvres rosées ne se pose sur les siennes.

Harry sentit la pointe d'une baguette sur son torse et recula presque à contre coeur lâchant le visage de son professeur. L'homme ne se leva pas mais ne baissa pas sa baguette poursuivant d'une voix totalement détachée de la situation.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas disposer de moi comme de vos fans Potter. Je ne suis pas là pour assouvir vos envi de dépravation. » Le sus nommé ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, fixant comme hypnotisé les lèvres fines se mouvant avec agilité. « Je ne vous laisserez plus faire de moi ce dont vous avez envi. »

Le plus jeune déglutit, n'écoutant plus les mots mais juste la voix qui les prononçait. Les yeux rivé sur les lèvres il humidifia les sienne et tenta vainement de calmer sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus précipité. Severus continuait de parler, semblant indifférant à l'état de son élève. Harry fit malgré lui un pas en avant et il se retrouva avec la baguette sous le nez comme pour lui rappeler que Snape parlait et tentai de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulais plus rien faire.

Le Gryffondor ferma alors brièvement les yeux et lorsqu'il les ouvrit se fut pour les perdre dans le regard sombre de son professeur. Les mots de celui ci se bloquèrent dans sa gorge quand il vit l'intensité du regard, ne pouvant le soutenir il baissa le sien, grand mal lui pris. Ce fut à son tour de bloquer sur les lèvres rose et pleine, si attirante. Une langue mutine passa entre elle, d'abord pour les humidifier puis ce dirigea vers sa baguette. Elle passa sur la pointe de celle ci puis en fit le tour comme si il s'agissait d'autre chose. Severus eu un sursaut et manqua de lâcher le bout de bois, mais il raffermit sa prise sur lui, oubliant totalement ce dont il parlait avant, ses oppositions partant en fumer face à cette langue qui caressait avec application et léchait l'innocent objet.

Quand un gémissement échappa au plus jeune Severus détacha son regard de la scène obscène et tomba sur les yeux à demi fermer de l'étudiant, noir de désir, mais le fixant toujours. Sa respiration ce bloqua et sa main lâcha le bout de bois qui alla pitoyablement s'écraser au sol. Durant quelques secondes seuls leur respiration précipitées résonnèrent et tout à coup la main agile du sorcier attrapa la nuque du plus jeune et l'attira à lui. Un gémissement rauque échappa à Severus quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de Harry et ses bras serrèrent possessivement le corps mince.

Harry s'installa sur les genoux de son professeur sans pour autant mettre fin au baisé et lorsque celui ci se termina il embrassa délicatement les joues puis le cou et entrepris de le déshabiller. Déjà il se retrouvait sans cape et sans haut le torse assai de mille baisé sans qu'il n'ai pus défaire les cinq premiers boutons de la tunique de Severus. Bientôt les objets encombrant le bureau furent envoyés au sol et le corps nu du Gryffondor les remplaça. L'homme pris le temps d'observer les moindre détail de son anatomie avant de se lever et d'entreprendre lui même de se dévêtir.

Les boutons sautaient les uns après les autres et rapidement les deux pants de la tunique pendaient lamentablement le long du corps de maître des potions. Harry retint sa respiration quand il vit les longs doigts se poser sur le ventre plat et remonter lentement en direction de l'épaule pour faire tomber le lourd tissu. Il aurait tant voulu... Sa main se posa sur l'autre et il descendit du bureau. Il passa ses mains hésitante sur les épaules puis le long des bras et apprécia de pouvoir lui même enlever les robes qu'il maudissait maintenant. Harry se régalait de la vu du torse nu de son 'amant' et posa ses lèvre sur le ventre plat en un chaste baisé après qu'il ne se soit mit à genoux. Religieusement il défit la ceinture et ouvrit le pantalon. Il sentait le regard de l'homme, cela l'excitait. Il fit glisser avec patience le vêtement le long des jambes, caressant la peau nouvellement exposé par la même. Il fit remonté ses mains et réitéra son geste avec le sous vêtement. Les doigts du serpentard se perdirent dans ses mèches folles et il en soupira de bonheur. Son souffle alla s'échouer sur le sexe dressé qu'il s'apprêtait à honorer faisant gémir fortement l'homme d'ordinaire si stoïque. Harry invita Severus à s'asseoir à nouveau et celui ci ne fit pas prier. Un cris lui échappa lorsque la langue chaude du Gryffondor vint se poser sur son gland et qu'elle poursuit sa route toute caressante. Les yeux vert se fermèrent pour laisser à Harry tout le loisir d'apprécier sa gourmandise et s'ouvrirent à nouveau pour contempler le visage rougit et jolie arrangé par le plaisir de son amant. Severus du se retenir d'exploser quand son regard croisa celui de Harry et qu'il vit, en plus des yeux assombrit de désir, la bouche rougit engloutir son sexe pour lui imposer un va et vien peu rapide. Les doigts se crispèrent dans les cheveux bruns et tentèrent d'imposer un rythme plus rapide, le plus jeune se laissa faire avec joie et c'est presque avec dévotion qu'il accueillit la semence de Severus dans sa bouche.

Le corps secoué de spasme de plaisir le maître des potions voyait à moitié Harry se lever, essuyer sa bouche du revers de sa main et se pencher à nouveau vers lui.

-« Professeur Snape... »

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres et il embrassa délicatement l'homme qui l'attira à lui pour approfondir l'étreinte. Harry sentit avec joie un doigt se presser entre ses fesses et il creusa le dos pour facilité la tâche à Severus. Au moment où le doigt ce fraya un chemin en lui ses bras se serrèrent davantage autour du cou de Snape et son souffle alla caresser la gorge de l'homme, puis vint un second doigts et un grognement de douleur lui échappa. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les doigts de bouger légèrement puis de plus en plus vite rapidement rejoint par un mouvement de hanche de Harry. Au troisième doigt il était déjà prés à accueillir son professeur mais ne se fit pas prier pour bouger en rythme avec eux. Au moment où Severus retira ses doigts Harry se redressa et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois comme désireux de garder son goût à jamais. Avec lenteur il s'empala sur le membre dressé, les mains crispé sur les épaules du plus âgé. Pendant quelques minutes aucun des deux ne bougèrent et enfin débuta le premier mouvement qui les firent gémir de concert. Les vas et viens ce faisaient de plus en plus rapide, les baisés de plus en désorganisés et enfiévrés, les gémissements et halètements devenaient cris et hurlements de plaisir et enfin le paroxysme fut atteint les laissant tout deux pantelant l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés mais comblés.

Le silence qui suivit la scène était aussi pesant qu'ils en avaient pris l'habitude. Dés qu'il le pus Harry se leva, non sans grimacer légèrement, et alla s'habiller sans mot dire, Severus fit la même chose. Cependant cette fois ce fut Harry le premier à ouvrir la bouche.

-« Vous viendrez n'est ce pas ? »

Le professeur suspendit son geste et se tourna vers Harry pour ne faire face qu'à son dos et haussa les sourcil.

-« Où donc Potter ? »

-« Au dinner. C'est le dernier vous savez. Nous... Nous partons demain. »

Le silence à nouveau et Severus repris de boutonner sa tunique. Harry finit par se tourner vers lui et tenta de le regarder dans les yeux.

-« Vous serez là n'est ce pas ! »

-« Pourquoi tenez vous tant à ma présence, avez vous prévu d'empoisonner à nouveau mon repas ? » fit sarcastiquement Snape.

-« Si c'est le seul moyen pour vous faire venir je pourrais bien le refaire ! » répondit sincèrement le Gryffondor.

Severus fonça les sourcils et sa bouche se tordi quelque peu puis il hocha la tête.

-« Je n'y serai pas. J'ai prévu de fêter le départ d'ignare tel que vous dés ce soir. Vous faites partie de ceux que je ne suis pas mécontent de voir quitter définitivement le château. »

Cette réponse fit mal à Harry sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi et il se précipita hors de la salle sans un mot de plus, laissant derrière lui un Severus indifférant.

Alors qu'il courrait pour arrivé au plus vite à la tour Gryffondor le survivant butta contre quelque chose qu'il identifia après coup comme étant sa directrice de maison. Il eu le bon sens de paraître gêné et lança un timide désolé face au regard noir qu'elle lui lança.

-« Le directeur aimerait vous voir Potter. » Dit elle « le mot de passe est Patacitrouille »

-« Bien professeur j'y vais tout de suite. »

Et il se dépêcha une fois de plus, mais en direction du bureau du directeur cette fois ci. Il donna le mot de passe, grimpa les marches deux par deux et frappa à la porte quelque peu essoufflé.

-« Harry ! Entre mon garçon. Tu veux un bonbon au citron ? » fit gentiment le directeur.

-« Non merci. »

Les yeux bleu du vieil homme pétillèrent un peu plus et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui contamina aussi Harry à mesure qu'il entendait les paroles de Dumbledore.

-« Avec joie Professeur » Répondit il une fois l'entretient terminé.

-« C'est parfait Harry. Dans ce cas nous nous reverrons l'année prochaine ! »

C'est d'un pas plus calme qu'il rejoignit son dortoir, tout plein d'idée foireuse dansant dans son esprit toutes tournant autour de quelque mots : 'Severus Snape' et 'Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal'. L'année à venir risquait d'être fort distrayante...

Fin !!!!

* * *

Je l'ai finit !!!!! Je n'y croyait plus ! Je n'avais plus une minute à moi avant au moins 22h... J'ai du recommencer ce chapitre au moins 5 ou 6 fois... Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une bonne idée, déjà que là il ne me plais que moyennement... En tout cas j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les deux autres. En tout cas je n'ai qu'une chose à dire en ce qui concerne Harry : 'Sale petit allumeur' ;) 

Ouf, les plus grosses fautes sont corrigées :)


End file.
